


Old Tricks

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snupin100's “Beg, Borrow or Steal” challenge in 2006.





	Old Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snupin100's “Beg, Borrow or Steal” challenge in 2006.

“Come on,” Lupin teased, “I want to see you beg.”

But the only sound to disturb the peace of their Sunday afternoon was that of a harsh panting and Lupin’s continued entreaties as he carefully positioned himself above his companion.

“Come on, I know you want it. All you have to do is move forward a little – that’s it…beg, go on…What if I gave you a chocolate? Would you beg for it?”

“Really Lupin,” Snape snapped from behind his newspaper. “It is about time you accept the fact that that dog cannot learn tricks and be done with it!”.  



End file.
